The present disclosure relates to an orbital launch vehicle, and more particularly to a propulsion system therefore.
Human space exploration is a source of U.S. national pride and excellence. One program that NASA is pursuing is Commercial Crew Development (CCDev).
Space vehicles, while of exceedingly high reliability, nevertheless have an increased overall safety margin if provided with a separation system for the crew capsule. The separation system is typically a solid rocket system that pulls the crew capsule away from the launch vehicle. To reduce the performance penalty to the space vehicle, the separation system is typically jettisoned as soon as potential escape modes have subsided and prior to orbital injection.